galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Undeveloped Power Rangers projects
''Jetman Rangers'' (1992) ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' season 1 (1993-1994) Goodbye, Tommy This episode would have taken place after "The Green Candle". In this episode, after transferring his powers to Jason, Tommy moves out of Angel Grove. However, this was scrapped due to the positive fan reception of the character. ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' season 2 (1994-1995) The Upgrade Since Dinozord footage was running out, Saban was originally planning to have the Rangers upgrade into better and different megazords from later seasons of Super Sentai. The White Ranger After Jason David Frank departed to work on the pilot Cybertron, Brad Hawkins was brought in to play the character "Trent Darby", who would become the White Ranger. Zordon, I Shrunk the Rangers According to IMDB, Scorpina was to make an appearance in an unproduced three-parter, "Zordon, I Shrunk the Rangers", which would have been set after "The Wedding". Scorpina was supposed to return to the show as a main character in that episode, but Haim Saban was unable to keep Sabrina Lu for more than one episode and was unable to find a replacement. However, while appearing at the Power Morphicon 2012, Sabrina Lu said that she was actually available for the three-parter, but Saban didn't contact her. Elements of the episode would develop into the Turbo episode "Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers". ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' season 3 (1995-1996) Note: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers is part of the third series and therefore appears in this section. After Transfer This episode would have seen Trini, Jason and Zack returning to Angel Grove for a visit, but unfortunately the visit is stopped by Rito Revolto when he freezes them. Going Green This episode would have returned Tom as the Green Ranger and becoming the Green Ninja Ranger. However, it was scrapped because it was impossible to have Jason David Frank to shoot scenes for both Tom and Tommy. Before it was scrapped, Jason wanted his brother Eric to play Tom to avoid confusion. ''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) The Gold Ranger is... This episode would originally reveal the Gold Ranger's true identity as Ryan Steele from VR Troopers, which would connect the series and would explain Brad Hawkins doing the character. Another version was going to show Billy as the Gold Ranger, but these were scrapped. ''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1997) Ranger Clones The episode was going to show the Rangers fighting with the evil clones, but it was scrapped. It eventually was changed to "Shadow Rangers". Passing the Torch (original version) The Zeo With Turbo This episode, taking place before "Chase into Space" was going to show the former Turbo rangers teaming up as the Zeo Rangers. ''Power Rangers in Space'' (1998) Countdown to Destruction (original version) The original three-part version of the series finale, "Countdown to Destruction", was trimmed into a two-parter. The deleted scenes were: *The Phantom Ranger's identity would be revealed. *An extended Zord battle. ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' (1999) Galaxy into Space The original version of the Space/Galaxy crossover was originally going to have Zhane, but Justin Nimmo was unavailable, it was rewritten. The Lost Warriors This episode would have seen the core Rangers transforming into the Lost Warriors (using suits from Dairanger), but due to Valerie Vernon's departure due to leukaemia, it was scrapped. Protecting Pink This episode was originally going to have Cassie Chan becoming the Pink Galaxy Ranger, but it was scrapped due to a dispute.The dispute itself was sparked by Patricia Ja Lee being annoyed that she would only be credited as a guest star and not a Ranger cast member. The main reason for this is because, seeing as she was still alive (and would end up surviving) Saban were legally required to still credit her for risk of being sued by her union. It was later changed into the episode "Protect the Galaxy Saber" where Melody Perkins as Karone took her place. ''Power Rangers Time Force (2001) Prior to "The End of Time" and "Circuit Unsure" were made, there were plans for ten more episodes to have the first 50-episode season since ''Zeo, but were pulled due prior to Fox selling Fox Kids to Disney. The Quantum Ranger This episode was originally going to depict that Wes' future descendant Alex searching for the Quantum Morpher and becoming the second Quantum Ranger. However, due to the number of episodes reduced to 40, this episode never made it. Sacrifice The episode was intended to be the final appearance of Eric Myers as he would be killed off in the end. ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003) Original story proposal: ''Hexagon '' ''Power Rangers RPM ''(2009) Eddie Guzelian's Final Outline During the production of Power Rangers RPM Disney fired Eddie Guzelian and replaced him with Judd Lynn. Not much is known of Guzelian's original notes, but what is known is he never gave to Lynn in hopes that Lynn would go his own direction. Dylan's actor confirmed at a Power Morphicon panel that originally Dillon and Tenya 7 were not meant to be siblings and that the ending was vastly different. Venjix's Return Judd Lynn left RPM on a cliffhanger with Venjix having infected the Red Ranger's morpher. Cast and crew confirm that this was done to leave room for an RPM crossover in the future. However, Disney sold Power Rangers back to Saban, resulting in a change of show runners and the storyline being dropped. TV Tropes reference According to ''TV Tropes, there are a lot of ideas that what could been: *Saban (as well as Marvel beforehand) was trying to sell the Super Sentai series for years before it finally got picked up - when it was, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger was used because it was the most recent series. If it had been picked up earlier, another show would have ended up as the first Power Rangersseries. **Had Power Rangers been delayed another year, Gosei Sentai Dairanger would have been the first series, which would have been... interesting (the show revolves strongly around Chinese and Japanese mythology). There wouldn't have been a Lord Zedd, though. **A year before and it had might have based of Choujin Sentai Jetman. **Saban had apparently been attempting to adapt Sentai over from Japan all the back to Bioman (Bioman was the eighth series made; for referenceZyuranger was sixteenth.) If you're a Rangers fan, however, this seemed to have worked out for the best. Originally Rangers was pre-canceled after a 40-episode run, and it's believed that the only thing that saved it was a huge surge in ratings and toy sales thanks to the arrival of the Green Ranger Tommy. Had it been adapted even one year earlier, when there was no Sixth Ranger, it might not have lasted as long as it did. ***The Bioman adaptation would had have Mark Dacascos as its Red Ranger and Miguel Nunez Jr. as its Green Ranger. *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: A largely known fact of Power Rangers net fandom has it that Saban and Bandai, having ran out of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger footage and wanting to push product hot on the heels of MMPR Mania, custom-ordered original Sentai footage from Toei (complete with new monster costumes and incorporating several parts of the Power Ranger mythos into it) to fill in those episodes. Among the concept art for this later disseminated amongst the fandom were a series of unused Dinozord redesigns◊, complete with sketches of how they could combine with the DairangerTigerzord (or a remake thereof) and all of which are emblazoned with the MMPR lightning bolt. The sketches are now available in a compilation concept art book for Super Sentai, and some fans claim parts of the Dinozord redesigns were incorporated into Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger/Power Rangers Dino Thunder, but imagine what could have been had the redesigns actually been used... **To clarify more thoroughly in the words of the fan who first identified and charted the production history of "Zyu2" (as the footage is dubbed): "Zyu2 comprises 25 monsters and original battles commissioned by Saban Entertainment from Toei and Plex to extend the first season of Power Rangers after the initial episode order of 40. It was produced concurrently to Kakuranger, and internal documents from Saban and Toei even list Zyu2 monster suits as being from Kaku. The hybridized Zyuranger/Dairanger mech designs appear to be control art for a theoretical Zyu3 which never materialized. It seems Dairanger was going to be gutted only for the White Ranger, skipping ahead to Kakuranger for the show's third season and feature film after this. As Zyu2 was prohibitively expensive due to Toei creating extensive new model work for the individual Dinozords, new assembly sequences, and even new finishers atop the usual FX done for the fights — expenses which Saban then had to pay for themselves, thus necessitating they adapt Dairanger for season two to sell more toys simply to offset Zyu2's cost — I'm not surprised." And now you know... ***Plex also made designs for later series, like a modified Titanus for both Mighty Morphin Season 3 and Power Rangers in Space and a pair of stand-alone Zords for Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue's Red and Titanium Rangers. While these never made it into the shows, they were released as part of the toy line. **And then there's the rumored cut Zord battle involving the Bloom of Doom, featuring the only Zyu2 appearance of Lokar. Though an available script for Bloom of Doom makes no mention of Lokar. **At Power Morphicon I, Tony Oliver unveiled many ideas of what could have been in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. From the bad runner-up cast, to the three different pilots of Day of the Dumpster (one featuring Audri DuBois as Trini and Bulk as a random mook that was later shown as the Lost Episode and the other two pilots shot with Thuy Trang, including a more violent confrontation with the newly upgraded Bulk and new addition Skull with a gang of mooks of their own that got cut by the network). **In Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie Dulcea at one point was played by Mariska Hargitay after original actress Gabrielle Fitzpatrick was hospitalized. This didn't work out and Fitzpatrick returned to the set after she recovered. Several scenes of the Rangers being trained by Dulcea and revelations about Zordon's war across the universe were removed from the final cut. The ending was also switched around. ***Catherine Sutherland auditioned for Dulcea (and obviously didn't get that part.) **David Yost originally auditioned for Jason. **Jason Narvy originally tried out for a role that eventually became Billy in MMPR's development stage. **Tommy was originally going to be a biker named Rocky. **In "The Green Candle" episodes, they briefly considered killing Tommy off much like his Sentai counterpart but that never left the writer's room. **Originally Power Rangers was only supposed to last for 40 episodes with "Doomsday" being the series finale, early version of the script had an evil child named Bubba piloting Cyclopsis and the Rangers would gain access to Rita's spellbook and Jason recites an incantation that imprisons Rita and her minions in a urn much like how Zyuranger ended. **In addition, originally Jason David Frank was going to star in VR Troopers with Brad Hawkins playing the White Ranger but the two swapped roles. **Daniel Southworth, who eventually played Eric in Power Rangers Time Force, originally auditioned for the role that became Adam. This becomesHilarious in Hindsight when you consider the relationship between Southworth and Johnny Yong Bosch's characters in Devil May Cry. **In the development stage, the series was called "Phantoms" and "Dino Rangers". Though Phantoms appeared to be a working title that was never meant to be anything but a working title. **The original promo that was used to pitch the series (featured in the big box set Shout! and Time-Life offered) showed another take of the series. The Rangers (going by the collective name of "Galaxy Rangers") were known as "Biorhythm Users" (So, instead of "Red Ranger", it was "Biorhythm Red"). Jason was known as "Victor Lee", who was a martial arts expert; Zach was "Zach Taylor", who was a detective, not a "hip-hopkito expert"; Kimberly was "Kimberly Harte" was an aerobics instructor; Billy was still "Billy Cranston", who was a hunky, athletic heartthrob, a far cry from his later nerd style; and Trini was "Trini Crystal", intellectual and struggling novelist. **One idea for season 2 would of had Goldar get fed up with Rita's failure and overthrow her, becoming that season's Big Bad instead of Zedd. *Power Rangers Zeo: The Gold Ranger was originally supposed to be Ryan Steele from VR Troopers, hence Brad Hawkins doing the voice. This was scrapped for the triplet Triforians, and then the returning Jason. Billy was also supposed to be the Gold Ranger at one point but it too was scrapped due to growing tension behind the scenes (later discovered to be David Yost's being gay-bashed). *Power Rangers Turbo: The original planned mid-season finale was called "Rangers in Concert", which would've involved the current Turbo Rangers fighting a cockroach monster named Rockin' Roach, as well as focus much on Carlos (whose surname was orignally "Chavez") and Ashley (who was originally named "Missy"), along with Lt. Stone's niece Jenny Hunter (from "Cars Attacks", and she was originally called "Ashley"), and introduce Tanya's intern at KAGV, Michael (who was basically a prototype of T.J. minus the baseball skills). At the end of the episode, the Blue Senturion would be fixed, and show Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya the full Millennium Message, revealing Michael, Ashley, Carlos, and Missy as the next Power Rangers and the ones who save the world from the united villains. . But Doug Sloan and Ann Austen were both fired by Jonathan Tzachor before the script could be filmed. However, despite the ditching of this script, the second part of "Passing the Torch" does work on the possibility that the retiring Rangers did see the full Millenium Message. **Reportedly, Bulk and Skull were going to get their own spinoff show, a sitcom where they would work at a hotel with an Mexican Elvis impersonator named "El Vez". One can only imagine what that would be like. ***This was the reason they were turned into monkeys for a good portion of that season - the actors were shooting the pilot. **Thuy Trang was going to reprise her role of Trini in the episode "Passing the Torch." **The Turbo writing staff was apparently split 50-50 between those who wanted to retain the parody aspect of Gekisou Sentai Carranger and those who wanted the season to be serious. While some of the silly bits were unavoidable (like the infamous "baked into a pizza" moment), the series stays mostly serious. *Johnny Yong Bosch wanted to kill off Adam just for the fun of it when he cameoed in both "Always a Chance" (in Power Rangers in Space) and "Once A Ranger" (in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive). He was shot down both times. *In Space was also supposed to be the end of the series but it did so well in ratings that it got picked up for another season *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) was supposed to take over Kendrix's spot as the Pink Galaxy Ranger at the end of "The Power of Pink", due to Valerie Vernon's fight with leukemia, with the handoff already filmed. Unfortunately, due to the uncertainty of Vernon's cancer fight at the time (she later won, hence her sudden resurrection in the finale), the crew was unable to drop Vernon from her spot in the opening in order to pay Lee the same rate and benefits (since PR was SAG union at the time) instead of sticking her in the back end for much less. Lee quit, necessitating a re-shoot of the ending using stuntmen for stand-ins and Melody Perkins (Astronema/Karone) was hired becoming The Atoner. **Erin Simms was originally cast as Maya but left a couple of episodes in. *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue was planned as a continuation of Lost Galaxy. *Power Rangers Time Force: The Time Force movie rumors that got derailed by a SAG strike that was later averted. **Also, it was supposed to get 10 extra episodes and Eric would die like his Sentai counterpart. Fox Kid censors shot the latter down. **There was also some talk of bringing the cast back for the following season. **Rick Medina (later Cole in Power Rangers Wild Force and Deker in Power Rangers Samurai) auditioned for the role of Eric, right after the man who would ultimately get it, Daniel Southworth. *Power Rangers Wild Force: And then there was the tenth anniversary team-up episode "Forever Red". Initially planned as a two-parter/hour-long special climaxing with an all-CGI battle between Serpentera and *ten* Megazords, one for each Red Ranger present, the budget was repeatedly slashed by Disney executives who argued "Why should we spend money advertising old toys?" The result? The run time was cut down to a half-hour, leaving many scenes either cut or shortened, what CGI there was done in-house literally weeks before it aired, and the climax rewritten to pimp the latest season's newest toy bike, so that Bandai would pay the cost of completing the episode. **Conspicuous by his absence is Rocky. Steve Cardenas was called and had agreed to appear in the episode, but he was in the process of moving at the time and the producers lost contact with him. He was going to be Tommy's butler. **Also, Kat was supposed to show up in "Forever Red" and Dino Thunder, canonizing the possible future that she does end up married to Tommy, but she wasn't available. Thus Tommy/Kim fans can still sleep easy at night....they can also count their blessings that one of the original draft scripts (which revealed Kimberly married Skull) didnt become the final product. They can sleep less easy that Word of God said "A Season to Remember" the episode that revealed Tommy/Kat are married, is canon. **Summer Glau auditioned for the role of Alyssa. **The writers were only allowed to include the horrific death of Cole's parents if they were brought back to life later. Then the franchise switched from Fox Kids to ABC Family and the writers were able to keep them dead. *Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The original plan for the series was Tommy Oliver heading up a Power Ranger Academy with other Power Rangers alumni, all serving as supporting characters to the three new Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers. However, the Phantom Ranger does not want a Legion of Power Rangers, therefore creating a Power Rangers civil war. **A post from Wild Force producer Amit Bhaumik expands this. The base of operations would have been known as the "Hexagon" (think the Pentagon, but PR-related) with Tommy in a Zordon-like role. The three main Hurricangers were to be the new recruits, powers derived from Ninjor, ferried to different locations in a special helicoptor by Joel, the Lightspeed Green Ranger. The Hurricanger monsters would have been allies of the remaining bad guys from the earlier seasons, such as Prince Gasket and Archerina, Scorpina and Lokar. The Goraigers were to be part of an anti-Hexagon group (with an original third female member to boot) who felt that Ranger teams should be serparate and not being controlled by one man. This would lead to a Civil War-type conflict with different Rangers siding with either the Hexagon or the anti-Hexagon groups. Jason would have been one of the major supporters of the anti-Hexagon group and butt heads with Tommy. Tommy, on the other hand, would have obtained the Shurikenger powers and, as more Rangers bailed from the Hexagon, would have became the main antagonist before pulling a My God, What Have I Done? and shutting down the Hexagon and letting the teams go their own ways. **As Linkara clearly stated in his review of Ninja Storm, this was a clear concept along the lines of Awesome, but Impractical. True, this could have been one of the most nostalgic stand alone season ever if it got produced, but from a budget standpoint, no producer would turn such an epic concept into a reality with all the monetary and cutback issues from the new move to New Zealand. ***Hilariously, the third Goraiger concept would be used... in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger **Also, Emma Lahana auditioned for Tori Hanson. And since she was trying to launch a music career at the same time, one wonders if the character would have been a straight copy of Hurricaneger's Nanami had she gotten the role. *Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Originally, Billy (yes, that Billy) was supposed to be the real identity of Zeltrax. Also, the Black Dino Ranger wasn't originally going to be Tommy; it was supposed to be Jason Lee Scott, who was another nominee for the identity of Zeltrax as well. There is also footage that most fans of the season would simply die to see. When the production team was filming Kira's video for the song 'Patiently', Anton Mercer/Mesogog's actor sang the song in full Mesogog makeup. According to sources, he was singing his throat out. *Power Rangers S.P.D.: Sam/Omega Ranger from was originally supposed to have had a regular form while out of costume, but Executive Meddling didn't allow them to hire another full-time actor, thus the weirdness of him spending his down time as a ball of light. **Producer Greg Aronowitz planned for the season to have the first full-fledged female Red Ranger in the franchise's (including Sentai's) history, but since this is a series designed to sell toys to little boys, he was quickly shot down by higher ups from both sides of the Pacific. The idea eventually morphed into the A-Squad subplot. **Bruce Kalish had plans for an SPD movie in which Jack rejoined the team, but was vetoed by Disney. **A-Squad was going to be brainwashed, but there wasn't enough time to play out the concept, so instead we're stuck with the idea that all five of them apparently just woke up one day and decided to turn evil. *Power Rangers Mystic Force: Madison and Vida Rocca were not originally written as sisters (Madison's last name was Grey) but ended up casted as such. The inverse happened to Jack and Z of SPD, sharing the last name of Manners before being casted apart. **Greg Aronowitz was filming Lebou in New Orleans during the break between SPD and Mystic Force when Hurricane Katrina hit and delayed production of the film. Aronowitz stayed behind to finish the film in early 2006, leaving many to wonder what Mystic Force would have been like co-penned by him along with Bruce Kalish. *Power Rangers RPM: Eddie Guzelian's original ending for the series, a controversial Shoot the Dog ending where Dillon was revealed as Venjix's final host body. **John Tellegen penned another episode for Flynn. **The role of Summer was first offered to an actress called Heidi Bradhurt, with the character reportedly to have been called "Kayla" instead. *Power Rangers Samurai: Amit Bhumik (who wrote "Forever Red" and was the original mastermind behind the aborted "Power Rangers Academy" idea for Ninja Storm) suggested that the as yet-unnamed city featured in the season be revealed as Stone Canyon, Angel Grove's rival city from the early years, but the idea was shot down. Another suggestion that Pink Samurai Ranger Mia be related to former Pink Turbo/Space Ranger Cassie was also turned down. The city was eventually named "Panorama City" by the series props department, who also supplied Mia with a surname on her drivers license, "Watanabe", which sent fans into a frenzy since that name is shared by Ninja Storm's own Samurai Ranger Cam. However, since "Watanabe" is a common name in Japan, it is not an outright indicator the two are related. **Bhutmik's original outline for Samurai would have been a distilled adaptation in the vein of Time Force instead of a carbon copy of Shinkenger. In addition to being confirmed in Stone Canyon, it would have a global Power Rangers team led by Mark Ozawa, the first Red to be penned as Japanese-American (instead of a Caucasian with a Japanese name). Juzo/Deker's counterpart, Keiji Ayakawa would be a childhood rival, heir to the villainous Ashura Clan and Big Bad-in-training with Master Xandred only appearing in the final episodes. Bulk and Spike's inclusion would not be just mere a instead nostalgia grab, but instead explained by them being descended by retainers of the Ranger's Ozawa clan. Bulk, now a sushi chef in theme with the show, would move his restaurant from Angel Grove to Stone Canyon after being summoned to his surprise and serving as Ernie's role with full knowledge of the Ranger's identities. Spike known as Eugene "Junior" Bulkmeyer, would still be a fanboy eventually becoming an ascended one as the Gold Ranger and Kenta/Antonio's counterpart. Mark and Keiji's feud would play out simularly to Takeru/Jaden vs. Juzo/Deker with Mark's "false" status revealed to be Keiji's brother and descendent to the Ashura clan. Mark's cousin, Kaoru/Lauren's counterpart, would then permanently take control of the Samurai Rangers as a newly-Battlized Mark and Keiji after end their feud and team up vs. the Ashura. **Early casting calls for Samurai included a comedy duo called "Skinny Mack and Big Jack", who were ultimately replaced by Bulk and Spike. *Power Rangers Megaforce: wanting a nudge towards what Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger did in bringing back classic Rangers for an anniversary series, Saban sent out invitations to return for a certain series of episodes towards many of the actors. Many of the past Saban-era actors refused to return, citing a number of reasons: David Yost (Billy of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) felt that his invitation was an insult the way it was written; Steve Cardenas and Karan Ashley (Rocky and Aisha of MMPR) refused due to how low the pay was; Rhett Fisher (Ryan of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) was invited, then later uninvited due to budget constraints. In a very ironic turn of events, Valerie Vernon (Kendrix of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) couldn't make it because it was too soon of an arrangement when she had kids, too. Melody Perkins (Karone of Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy)could make it, so she's stepping in for her again. Erin Cahill (Jen of Time Force) genuinely wanted to return, but couldn't because she's now a SAG member and the show is non-union. **Also, allegedly none of the actors from the Disney seasons were invited. *Around the time of Operation Overdrive, Disney repeatedly tried to cancel the live-action Power Ranger series and replace it with an animated one, with one incarnation having Doggie Kruger as mentor to a new team. Disney also wanted more control over Super Sentai's production, wanting to make it less violent, which angered Toei and is occasionally thought to be the cause of Shinkenger's heavy Japanese influence. *When Saban bought back the franchise from Disney, they had said that they were going to take it to The Hub as part of a bluff, instead turning around and going to Nickelodeon. What if the bluff was true, though, and Saban did go to The Hub? Discounting the fact that Bandai would have had a fit over this or if Hub network head Margaret Loesch still had any bad blood with Saban over her ousting during Saban Entertainment's takeover of Fox Family, would the presence of three revived childhood series (alongside Transformers Prime and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) made a difference, especially with how popular MLP:FiM ended up being? **And if Power Rangers was on the Hub, would the show still be three years behind of Super Sentai (after the cancellation and 2010 MMPR Reversioning under Disney pushed it back from one to two) especially if The Hub did not have the 20-episode mandate and odd scheduling that Nickelodeon has? Category:Power Rangers series